


Работа с молодежью

by Silversonne



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversonne/pseuds/Silversonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бамблби попробовал сверхзаряженный с нелегальными присадками, был отшит Проулом и выдворен отдыхать, по дороге в общагу с ним случился Бэррикейд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Работа с молодежью

**Author's Note:**

> Технокамасутра в действии :D

Попытки соблазнить Проула провалились еще на подходе. Бамблби был выдворен за пределы полицейской академии наставительными словами: «Я взялся поднатаскать тебя в технике задержания и в расследовании преступлений только потому, что Оптимус попросил. Марш готовиться к экзаменам!» На недоуменный вопрос молоденького курсанта «А как же праздник?», Проул с невозмутимым видом сердито поинтересовался, зачем тот приехал в Иакон, если не хочет посвящать учебе любой свободный клик и что практические занятия — это не всё, чему нужно учиться. Напоследок Проул сообщил, что на первый раз прощает курсанта, но если тот появится в нетрезвом состоянии еще раз, его обучение раз и навсегда закончится.  
— Какие мы внимательные, — рычал всю дорогу к общаге Бамблби. А он-то, глупый спарк, подумал, что нравится офицеру, раз тот уделяет ему столько дополнительного времени. — Что за непруха! Шлак! Недосконнекченный шлак, чтобы я на тебя еще раз посмотрел — да лучше оптику закопчу или выключу наболт!  
— Стоять! — окликнули его, когда до общаги оставались какие-то две-три мили, если идти дворами. Трансформироваться Бамблби не хотел — боялся нарушить скоростной режим. Под сверхзаряженным он разгонялся до неприличных скоростей, сам того не замечая.  
Бамблби оглянулся по сторонам, стараясь сообразить, кто же остановил его столь бесцеремонно. Знака полицейской академии на грудной броне не разглядел шарк нахальный?  
Из тени на противоположной стороне улицы выдвинулась крупная, внушающая трепет фигура, и прежде, чем Бамблби сумел сообразить, кто это, ноги уже успели поджаться и дрогнуть в коленных шарнирах. На него, усмехаясь, смотрел сам Бэррикейд. Гроза нарушителей Каона. Полицейский с жуткой репутацией. Десептикон, поддерживающий порядок на улицах, находящихся в юрисдикции Протектора Мегатрона. Что он делал в Иаконе, одному Праймасу известно.  
— Подойди, курсант.  
Бамблби хотел было рвануть в обратную сторону, к академии, но это могло быть расценено, как побег с места… С места чего? Мысли автобота перепутались. Он ведь ничего не сделал, просто шел в общагу. Почему его остановили? Может, поблизости случилось происшествие и нужен полицейский, шлак, нет, очевидец? Нет, понятой? Точно, нужен понятой. Бамблби наконец вспомнил коварное слово. Отказ старшему офицеру в помощи равен нарушению статьи 1214.1.34-1: «Уклонение от должностных обязанностей. Наказание — десять циклов общественных работ».  
— Я вас слушаю, — выдохнув вентиляцией, проговорил Бамблби, как только перешел оживленную улицу.  
— Позывной?  
— Бамблби.  
— Что принимал?  
Вопрос застал автобота врасплох.  
— Сверхзаряженный по случаю праздника, — о добавленных в него присадках Бамблби умолчал. Те начинали действовать не сразу и, слава Праймасу, их действие не пришлось на момент общения с Проулом. И о чем он только думал, когда предлагал своему куратору и начальнику обучающего отдела интерфейс, да еще под присадками?  
— И больше ничего? — когтистая рука вытянулась и ухватила Бамблби за подбородок, откидывая голову назад. Бэррикейд испытующе посмотрел на неровно мигающие линзы. — Ты знаешь, что употребление присадок класса Д-1-43.Р – Т-2-44.Л запрещено законом?  
— Да, — тихо ответил Бамблби, и его искра болезненно сжалась.  
— Так ты выпил только сверхзаряженный?  
— Да, — неуверенно повторил Бамблби.  
— И потому ты громко беседовал с самим собой, выписывал немыслимые траектории, а в соседнем квартале ломился в подъезд, думая, что это переход в параллельно идущий квартал, сломал защитную панель жилого дома, оставил подъезд без освещения, вывалился обратно на улицу и с горем пополам нашел выход к проезжей части?  
Бамблби задышал чаще.  
— У вас есть полномочия задерживать меня в Иаконе? Это не ваша территория… — поняв, что выдал глупость, Бамблби тут же заткнулся.  
— Мои полномочия распространяются на весь Кибертрон, когда речь идет о сохранении правопорядка. Что будем делать, курсант? Выбирай — участок или твой шеф Проул?

Разницы не было. Если его отведут в ближайший участок, дежурные тут же сообщат Проулу. «Бичкомбер! Как же ты меня подставил! А говорил незапрещенные присадки…» — думал Бамблби, припоминая, что даже не спрашивал о категории предложенных присадок. Шлак! Шлак! Шлак!  
— А можно… можно как-нибудь по-другому решить этот вопрос?.. — замялся Бамблби. — Меня Оптимус убьет, — признался он честно. — Я учусь в академии только благодаря нему, и если он узнает… я вообще до этого ничего ни разу. Честно! Пожалуйста…  
— Что, даже информатором поработать согласишься? — рыкнул Бэррикейд.  
— Нет, — решительно ответил автобот. — Тогда лучше в участок, и пусть меня выгоняют.  
— Да успокойся, не нужен ты мне в таком качестве. В участок, так в участок, — и он взял автобота под локтевой шарнир.  
— Интерфейс? — пропищал Бамблби, цепляясь за коннект, как за спасительный провод.

Бэррикейд с интересом посмотрел на Бамблби и… остановился. Так они постояли пару кликов, ничего не говоря, и автобот, потихоньку трезвея, уже начинал подумывать, что зря предложил это.  
— Идет, — спокойно ответствовал Бэррикейд, которому в последнее время не везло с партнерами. Те либо не выдерживали длительных отношений, либо в ужасе бежали с одной только мыслью в проце — подальше оказаться от знаменитого каонского мастера допросов. Почему бы не злоупотребить властью — совсем немного. Никому плохо не будет — ни курсанту, ни ему. Старый, опытный полицейский давно понял, что не все нарушения катастрофичны, к тому же в следующий раз молоденький меха тысячу раз подумает прежде, чем подзаправиться шлаковой дрянью. Его неимоверно раздражал тот факт, что молодое поколение увлеченно экспериментировало с присадками, электрическими стимуляторами, топливной инъекцией, растрачивая процессор и многозадачность систем впустую вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом. — Пошли.  
— Куда? — тихо спросил автобот.  
— А ты в ближайшей подворотне со мной собрался? Я похож на того, кто станет коннектиться где попало?  
— Нет, — признался Бамблби. — Совсем не похож.  
— Вот и я так думаю, курсант.

Ехать пришлось в Каон. Как он потом объяснит Проулу свои перемещения, если тот узнает? Хороший вопрос, но Бамблби решил подумать об этом завтра. Случится — придумает что-нибудь, не случится — хорошо. Выкручиваться Бамблби не любил, и потому был уверен, что в случае чего просто признается Проулу, и будь что будет. В конце концов, он мог и по доброй воле пойти коннектиться с любым меха. Он уже взрослый.  
Каон встретил Бамблби тусклыми, серыми улицами, подсвеченными разбитой там и сям иллюминацией. Грязь, крошево, трансформеры с поцарапанной броней, а то и без оной, с которых полосами слезала краска. Квартал, где жил Бэррикейд, выглядел много лучше той части города, через которую они проезжали. Почти самый центр. Здание правосудия, оставшееся по правую руку за эстакадой, поразило Бамблби своей монументальностью. Наверняка его двадцать колонн видны со всех концов города. Стемнело. Повсюду зажглись вывески, появились цветастые роботы, зазывающие в бары и на автомойки. Поднявшись на сто первый этаж здания, похожего на шипастый гребень динобота, Бамблби оценил шумную красоту центра с длинного балкона, соединяющего несколько отсеков, принадлежащих Бэррикейду.  
Окончательно придя в себя, автобот решил, что идея сконнектиться с десептиконом не самая удачная из всех, что приходили ему в голову, и что лучше бы поехать домой, пока не поздно. Хотя нет, все-таки было поздно — на улицах чужого города темно и опасно, во втором автобот не сомневался так же, как и в первом. Вот бы устроиться тут, можно даже в углу, и тихо-мирно выйти в оффлайн, а с утра поехать обратно в Иакон. Вдруг Бэррикейд сжалится и не станет… Додумать Бамблби не успел, потому что его позвали из крайнего левого отсека.

Неловко топчась на пороге, Бамблби попытался собраться с духом. Такого он точно не видел! Огромных размеров платформа, способная уместить сразу трех Бэррикейдов. Неоновое освещение фиолетового, розоватого и голубого цветов. Оружие, развешанное по стенам, трансформирующееся почти в любую часть корпуса. Бэррикейд что-то делал на небольшом рабочем экране в самом углу комнаты.  
— Долго тебя ждать? У меня завтра масса дел, а я еще хочу успеть заехать в Иакон. Полноценная перезарядка — залог успеха. Помни это, курсант, иначе не доучишься в академии.  
— Угу, — кивнул Бамблби. — Что мне делать?  
— Ха! — воскликнул офицер. — Хороший вопрос, автобот. Ты разве нулевка?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда залезай на платформу и расщелкивай броню. Или мне тебя подсадить? — весело усмехнулся Бэррикейд, повернувшись к Бамблби и показывая свои сверкающие денты. Искра автобота едва ли не сжалась в точку. Твердые, узкие губы растянулись в кривую ухмылку. Десептикон скалился недолго. Поняв, что от перепуганного автобота не дождется активных действий, за руку подтащил к платформе. Курсант дрожал и старался не смотреть по сторонам.  
— Чего дрожишь? Ты не на допросе.

Сказать, что у него ничего не было с десептиконами, не позволила гордость. Ладно бы еще просто с десептиконами, так ведь рядом с ним шеф каонской полиции и глава особого розыскного департамента Мегатрона. Когтистая рука сжалась на желтом запястье так, что Бамблби показалось, будто на него надели наручники.  
Автобот, боязливо поглядывая на десептикона, залез на платформу и устроился с краю на спине, оставив из вежливости много места для партнера. Если Бэррикейд прав, и он вправду принял присадки из класса запрещенных, то его ждет второй приход, но когда и как он проявится, полная загадка.  
— Ну и чего ты разлегся в астротрейновской позе? Устраивайся, снимай интерфейс-броню. Сверхзаряженного хочешь? – Бэррикейд вспомнил, как однажды коннектился со своим внушительным товарищем, который одним невольным движением мог вывернуть шарниры из креплений, потому трахаться предпочитал либо лежа на спине, либо стоя, и ухмыльнулся: с автоботами Астротрейн обычно не церемонился. Это за целостность шефа каонской полиции он дрожал: боялся лишиться колес и ионной винтовки, которые бывалый коп мог открутить на раз-два.  
— Не-а, с меня хватит, — помотал головой Бамблби. Что он там делал с Блюстриком? Еще бы вспомнить их незабываемые свидания под носом у самого Оптимуса. 

Соблазнительно расположиться на платформе не получилось, но, кажется, Бэррикейд на это даже не посмотрел. Он выключил рабочий экран, снял паховую пластину и подошел впритык к платформе. Гладкие, металлические детали блестели кое-где маленькими смазочными каплями, строгое, филигранное расположение проводов, выходящих из прямоугольного отсека, где удерживалась фигурными зажимами скрутка. Бамблби издал невнятный звук восхищения. К такому даже прикасаться было боязно. Смотреть и любоваться — больше ничего и не надо.  
Бэррикейд устроился напротив автобота и сразу перешел к активным действиям. Он приподнял растерявшегося курсанта и усадил так, чтобы тот сидел у него на ногах лицом к нему, тесно прижатый открытой интерфейс-системой к его системе. Бамблби поерзал: столь откровенная позиция была для него новой, необычной и не слишком-то удобной, пришлось согнуть ноги в коленях, уперев ступни в платформу по бокам от бедер Бэррикейда. Десептикон заставил автобота прогнуться, надавив ладонью на грудную броню и притягивая его за талию так, чтобы крохотные контакты двух приемно-передающих систем могли соприкасаться. Сбросил с когтей разряд, и курсант ойкнул, запрокидываясь ниже и содрогаясь всем корпусом.  
— Спинной каркас… повредится, — прохрипел он, когда острая волна ощущений схлынула. — Давай ты ляжешь, а я подключусь сверху… как приемный, — поспешил добавить Бамблби. — Или я лягу на спину, а ты…  
— Ты трахаться вообще умеешь? Если бы я просто хотел найти применение своему джамперу, воткнул бы его в рабочий терминал или в дрона, убирающего жилище. Ты дрон или мое рабочее оборудование?  
— Я? Нет… я… — Бамблби воспользовался паузой и рывком вернулся в исходную позицию. — Если ты со мной будешь делать что-то запрещенное, я расскажу Оптимусу.  
Бэррикейд басовито рассмеялся. Он хохотал долго и с наслаждением, от чего Бамблби смутился по самые провода.  
— Учись, пока я в хорошем настроении. Поверь, после сегодняшнего дня ты больше не захочешь трахаться в астротрейновской позе. Ты что технокамасутру не читал?  
— Нет, конечно, — фыркнул Бамблби. — Как этот шлак вообще читать можно? Если кого-то любишь, достаточно благородного обмена электричеством. Так Оптимус говорил…  
— Ну-ну, благородного, — расхохотался Бэррикейд. — А ты смешной. Симпатичный, глупый и смешной. Еще повзрослеешь, — примирительно пробасил десептикон, увидев, как темные пальцы курсанта сжимаются в кулак. — Хочешь посмотреть?  
И Бэррикейд выудил откуда-то из-под платформы широкий планшет, на котором вспыхнули алые символы, а потом появились сменяющие друг друга порнокартинки. Бамблби отвернулся, почувствовав, как нешуточно разогревается от вида трансформеров, исполняющих кульбиты друг на друге.  
— Мы не будем этого делать, — по окончании первой сессии рисунков и мини-видео проскулил Бамблби.  
— Будем-будем, — с энтузиазмом заявил Бэррикейд. — Кто-то же должен показать тебе, как коннектятся взрослые трансформеры.  
— Может, лучше в участок?  
— Ты серьезно? — развеселился еще больше Бэррикейд, но ждать следующего ответа не стал, заставив автобота снова прогнуться назад.  
Он двигал корпусом Бамблби до тех пор, пока тот сам не продолжил нехитрое действо. Это было гораздо удобнее. Автобот почти привык, опираясь на платформу локтями. Сильные, горячие руки лежали на его бедрах, и никогда ни с кем из своих товарищей он не чувствовал такого возбуждения — душного, сносящего процессор. Ему казалось, убери Бэррикейд руки — и мир перестанет существовать раз и навсегда. То, что с ним случился второй присадочный приход, он понял, когда очнулся в совершенно другой позе — лежа спиной на десептиконской груди с задранной вверх ногой, вторая нога была ловко вывернута за бедро партнера. Скрутка, свободно распустившись, проникала во все отверстия интерфейс-системы, часть проводов выступающими концевыми контактами едва ли не припаялась к контактам его плат. Датчики вовсю сигнализировали о перегрузке части систем, но перегрузиться не давал жесткий контроль со стороны десептикона.  
— Ай, — завопил Бамблби. — Ногу вывернешь. Стой…   
Договорить он не смог, потому что вокодер сорвался на статику и издавал лишь потрескивающие короткие звуки. Корпус била крупная дрожь. Бамблби мечтал поскорее перезагрузиться, потому что… От него отсоединились и ловко перевернули — лицом к интерфейс-системе десептикона, бампером кверху. Бэррикейд приподнялся, чтобы глоссой доставать до разгоряченных систем курсанта, который от такого сильнее заверещал, что только не глоссой, стыдно, не надо и вообще. Утопая в возмутительной неловкости по поводу происходящего, автобот пытался слезть с глоссы. Он ведь не почистился вчера. Как вообще можно лизать чью-либо смазку без предварительной чистки?   
Как можно лизать, ему показали на примере, чтобы потом заставить повторить то же самое, ткнув головой прямо в переплетение чужих проводов.  
— Повторяй за мной, курсант. Специально системы дорогущей смазкой обработал, а? Признавайся! Для кого старался?  
Отфыркиваясь, Бамблби попробовал сопротивляться. Глупо, конечно. Все его сопротивления были задушены в самом начале — десептикон так облизал его порт, что курсант сдался. Ему оставалось только постанывать и дергать тазом, да повторять за десептиконом нехитрые движения, чтобы тот продолжал, а не бросал процесс на середине. Бэррикейд согнул ноги в коленях и тихо урчал на низких тонах. Подумав, что они вот-вот доведут друг друга до перезагрузки и всё закончится, Бамблби расслабился. Он забыл о нравоучениях Проула, о прошлых своих партнерах, о задаче, которую поставил перед ним Оптимус. Обо всем. И снова не заметил, как оказался в другом положении — на этот раз под довольно ухмыляющимся десептиконом, зависшим над ним. Искра сжалась, но совсем иначе. Достаточно было посмотреть на довольное лицо Бэррикейда, чтобы каждым проводом захотеть быть схваченным в охапку и не выпущенным из странного отсека как минимум дней десять.  
Ноги автобота были согнуты в коленях, через пару кликов правая нога оказалась закинута десептикону на плечо, а потом Бамблби очнулся на десептиконе. Его заставили упереть ладони в переплетение передающих штекеров, которые в данный момент лежали чуть ли не на животе десептикона, и отжиматься. Придавленные весом корпуса штекеры искрили, а Бэррикейд шумно выдыхал, громко постанывая и совсем неприлично истекая смазкой.   
— Может, хватит? Не хочу тебя покалечить, — взмолился Бамблби, но больше из-за того, что катастрофически устал: руки дрожали, и движения получались довольно неловкими.  
— Не навредишь. Навредить мне может только кто-нибудь размером с Астротрейна.  
— Ай, не надо! — воскликнул Бамблби, когда Бэррикейд засунул пальцы в его основные приемные порты и пошевелил там. Через пару поступательных движений пальцами автобот все-таки свалился лицом в скрутку, вздернув бампер и прося перестать издеваться над ним таким способом, а лучше дать перезагрузиться и ни в коем случае не убирать пальцы.  
Что Бэррикейд и сделал, перевернувшись и поставив автобота на четвереньки под собой. Бамблби проскулил, что не сможет так согнуть ногу, как требовал Бэррикейд, однако смог. Одну ногу его заставили прижать коленом к грудной броне, то есть почти лечь на нее, а вторую закинули куда-то назад, за бедро. В такой позиции топливный шлюз автобота легче было расширить, чтобы ввести в него скрутку по самое основание. Погрузив провода в топливо, Бэррикейд заставил Бамблби слегка усилить напор, так что топливо начало протекать наружу, когда автобота ощутимо потряхивало от бесчинствующих в топливном шланге разрядов, спровоцированных искрящимися штекерами. Бамблби завопил, когда с его шлюзом состыковался топливный шланг Бэррикейда, а скрутка оплела место стыка и начала возвратно-поступательные движения по ставшим чувствительными шлангам. Горячо, было мокро и горячо одновременно!  
— Не надо! — захрипел Бамблби, тут же сорвавшись на скулящую мольбу. — А-а-а-а, быстрее, пожалуйста, я не могу… хочу…  
Как назло, Бэррикейд притормозил, подцепив голову Бамблби за подбородок и запрокинув ее назад, чтобы полюбоваться возбужденно мерцающей голубой оптикой. Их лица почти соприкоснулись, и Бэррикейд выдохнул чуть охлажденный воздух на разгоряченные губы автобота, отчего линзы последнего почти потухли. Ладонь, лежащая на шейных проводах, не позволила бы автоботу отвернуться, но тот и не пытался.  
— Это ведь лучше дрянных присадок, правда?   
— Да, — выдавил из себя Бамблби, боясь пошевелиться.  
— Будешь хорошо себя вести, помогу освоить технокамасутру в полном объеме. Что скажешь? — он почти дотрагивался до губ автобота своими губами. Автобот дрожал, начиная тихо поскуливать после недолгих кликов тишины.  
«А что, было бы неплохо», подумал Бэррикейд. Не каждый день попадаются гибкие трансформеры, быстро возбуждающиеся, с характером и вместе с тем послушные в интерфейсе, с достаточной долей смущения, чтобы Бэррикейд мог получить удовольствие от того, как они забывают о скромности и беззастенчиво кричат всякие пошлости. О да, до такого тоже дойдет, всенепременно. Если постараться.  
— Я хочу! Только продолжи… — задыхаясь, прошипел Бамблби, чувствуя, как теряет остатки благородства, о котором говорил ему Оптимус. Или достоинства. Или что там можно потерять в такой ситуации?  
— Хороший курсант, — рыкнул Бэррикейд, возобновляя топливообмен и движение скрутки вокруг состыковавшихся шлангов.

Перезагрузившись, Бамблби, тихо и довольно поскуливая, устроился под боком у большого десептикона, которого раньше страсть как боялся.  
— Я забыл, какой там параграф я мог сегодня нарушить?  
— Тебе нужны дополнительные занятия?  
— Угу, — подумав, буркнул Бамблби. –- Проул так запутанно рассказывает. Точнее, не запутанно, а слишком много подробностей по каждому пункту. Шарк запомнишь. Я люблю, чтобы просто и по делу, и чтобы на практике можно было использовать.  
— А ты мне нравишься, курсант. Не хочешь в Каон перевестись?  
— Не знаю… Оптимус не обрадуется, — честно признался Бамблби.  
— А ты подумай. Пару лекций могу бесплатно устроить в качестве передышки, — подмигнул Бэррикейд, обнимая напрашивающегося на объятия автобота. Почему бы и нет? Надо ведь кому-то опыт передавать. В конце концов, о переводе курсанта в каонскую академию он с удовольствием позаботится, если тот вдруг решится. А он мог решиться. Безрассудство и смелость, похоже, его отличительные черты. Работать с молодежью Бэррикейд любил.


End file.
